Anime Party
by nld200xy
Summary: Four teams from four different anime shows participate in a Mario Party style game. Who will win? Will the Straw Hat pirates of team One Piece come out on top, or will the duelists of YuGiOh prevail? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Anime Party

It was a nice wonderful day and a boy named Neil sat in his room. He sat at his desk and thought, 'What should I do today?'

Today was nice, but it was boring and slow. Neil had no idea what to do. Suddenly, he thought of something; something grand.

Speaking of grand, we now take you to the grandest place of all; the Grand Line! Here, there was a ship with seven pirates on it.

The captain was a lanky kid with a straw hat and messy black hair. His name was Monkey D Luffy.

Suddenly, a bird landed in front of him as he shouted excitedly, "YOSH! A BIRD! SANJI, COOK IT SO I CAN EAT IT!"

A man with a looped eyebrow and blonde hair covering his right eye sighed and left the kitchen. It was when he saw the bird that he started to agree with Luffy on this. This bird was big, tender and had no sign of filth on it.

He pulled out a knife when the navigator, a girl with orange hair named Nami showed up and barked, "Leave that bird alone! It's come to deliver us a letter!"

Sanji's eyes filled with hearts as he exclaimed, "Oh, Nami-swan, I'll do anything for you!"

"Give it a rest," barked a muscular man with green hair named Zoro.

"What was that, seaweed head?" retorted Sanji.

A girl with long black hair named Robin laughed and asked, "Are those two at it again?"

A man with a long nose, curly black hair and a pair of goggles came out and said, "Those two always fight. Let them be." This man, of course, was the sharpshooter known as Usopp.

A small reindeer with a red hat named Chopper came out of his room to see what was up. Finally, the whole crew was now present.

Nami cleared her throat and opened up the envelope. She looked at the words and read, "Dear Straw Hat Pirates: You have been chosen in one of the greatest events in history. You and four other teams will participate in a special party game."

Luffy liked the sound of that.

"More details will be provided within the envelope. If you refuse our offer, we will gladly pick replacements, but I will tell you that the prize is $5000. That pretty much rounds up to 50000000 berries. Hope to see you there. Your beloved host, Neil Dunsmore."

Nami's eyes twinkled at the thought of all that money. Usopp slapped his forehead and he said, "That look means that nothing will stop her from taking place in that game!"

Luffy jumped up and down and exclaimed, "WE'LL BE PLAYING A PARTY GAME!"

"This isn't any ordinary party," stated Zoro. The others read over the details and found out what he meant.

Anyway, that's enough about the pirates. Now we take you to Konoha Village. This was the home of many great ninjas.

We take you to a young boy with blond spiky hair and a headband. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was with his friends, a slightly older boy with black hair named Sasuke, and a girl with pink hair named Sakura. These three ninjas were sitting around waiting for their sensei, Kakashi.

"What's taking him so long?" whined Naruto.

Sakura shrugged and said, "He's often late. Give him some time."

Suddenly, a man with a headband over his right eye and spiky white hair along with a mask showed up. Naruto got up off of his seat and ran up to the man.

"Kakashi, what did you wish to tell us?" he asked.

The man, Kakashi, calmed his down and said, "I received a strange letter from someone named Neil."

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "That name sorta rings a bell."

Kakashi laughed and said, "He set up an event that we all took place in. Anyway, he has set up a special party game and said that the prize is 5000 Canadian dollars. That's worth a lot of yen."

Sakura got up and exclaimed, "Okay, let's do it! His last game was fun and this one sounds more promising! Besides, think about all that prize money!"

Sasuke grinned and said, "This is just another chance to prove that I'm the best. I'm not going to lose like before!"

Kakashi chuckled and said, "That could be possible. This is a team effort, so we all have to work together."

Sakura was willing to work with Naruto if she was to win. Naruto and Sasuke would often fight together if they needed to. It was official, this team was perfect.

Meanwhile, in Domino City, a boy with purple spiked hair and yellow lightning bolts named Yugi Muto had just received the letter. He had invited his friends to see what was up.

A blond haired boy named Jonouchi shook his head and said, "I don't trust this Neil guy! The last game he set up nearly killed us, and this seems like a scam!"

A girl with brown hair named Anzu shook her head and replied, "It wasn't made so people could die, so don't worry."

Jonouchi's friend, a tough guy with pointed hair named Honda stepped forward and said, "I agree with Jonouchi. This doesn't sound safe."

Seto Kaiba, a rich man with hair similar to Honda's spoke up, "I don't care if it's dangerous or not! After being humiliated in his last little game, I want to take care of things personally! Besides, the chance to claim that much money from him would make it all worth it!"

Yugi started to sweat as he added, "Besides, it might be fun."

The five friends agreed and decided to give this game a try.

Finally, we find ourselves in Tokyo, where five girls were at a fast food restaurant to discuss a similar letter they had received.

A girl with red hair and pigtails named Ichigo finished reading the letter and asked, "Should we do it?"

A blue haired girl with two buns in her hair named Minto remarked, "It would be a chance to get off of work, but that's it. You guys will do all the playing around and garbage like that!"

A green haired girl named Lettuce glared at her and asked, "Why wouldn't you want to play? The prize is over 100000 yen and it sounds fun."

Minto scoffed and replied, "I have no time for fun!"

Ichigo glared at her and retorted, "You sure have a lot of time on your hands to drink tea and not help out!"

A small girl with white hair named Pudding looked over the letter and exclaimed, "I think we can all enjoy this! These aren't simple games! They test our skills as Mews!"

A young woman with long violet hair named Zakuro looked over the letter as well and stated, "I'm in. It sounds like a nice break."

With that, Minto was now eager to play this game! Hey, super models have power over people like her.

Anyway, the four teams were now off to participate in the greatest event in history. Who would reign victorious? Who would come home empty handed? All of these questions were soon to be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Party

It was finally time for the event to occur. The guests had all arrived at the location.

Neil stood in front of a huge crowd and cleared his throat. He smiled as he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you here today to see the anime characters of the world clash! Our teams have finally arrived; hence we can get this game underway!"

"Our first team came all the way from the grand line to be here today! Presenting the Straw Hat Pirates of Team One Piece!"

Luffy entered the stage followed by a loud array of cheers. The rest of the crew also took a stand on the stage and waved at the crowd.

Neil nodded along with the cheering and announced, "The next team comes to us from Japan! I am proud to bring you the leaf ninjas of team Naruto!"

Naruto entered to have rows of fan girls showing them their official Naruto headbands. Naruto gave them the thumbs up and exclaimed, "It's a great fashion statement, isn't it?"

Neil silenced the crowd and announced, "Our next team comes from Domino City! We bring to you the greatest duelists ever; team Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Yugi received more cheers than the last two team captains did. Fan girls were now trying to leave their seats so they could hug him. Jonouchi came out and called out, "Hello, public!" He would have gotten a lot of cheers, as his fandom shows, but since Yugi was there, he was skewing pious.

Neil silenced the crowd once more and announced, "Finally, we bring you the last team! You fan boys will love this! I bring to you the Mews of teams Tokyo Mew-Mew!"

Ichigo received many heart-filled eyes from the men and cheers from the impressionable teenaged girls.

Of course, all of the parents in the audience never gave the characters support, but rather clapped just to set a good example. In fact, some parents had the nerve to ask, "Who are these people?" and "Ichigo? I thought her name was Zoey." And the most annoying one of all, "His name's Zolo, isn't it?"

This caused Neil (Who had a device so he could hear the audience) cringe but he pretended not to hear the oblivious parents but rather explained it as if he hadn't heard them.

"Okay, some of you may have spent your lives living off of what the dubs told you. Let me give you a little news flash! These names you'll be hearing are their original names, meaning that you won't hear them in the dubs! Even the kids out there will get to see how much better the original was compared to the dub."

The audience nodded along and said stuff that showed that they understood. Anyway, Neil gave the teams their own dice. These were ten-sided dice, so the maximum number on each one was obviously ten.

"These are your game dice. You will be playing on a giant game board. You must roll the dice, and depending on what you roll, you and your team must follow you to the right space you rolled! If you find a fork in the road, take the path you think will work best!"

Ichigo raised her hand and asked, "Is this going to be just like Mario Party?"

The Straw Hats just glanced at each other and shrugged. In fact, team Yu-Gi-Oh was the only other team that understood.

Neil nodded and said, "In a way, it is exactly like Paper Mario. You will be teleported to a mini-game area after all four of you move, and the prize is ten coins. You need twenty coins in order to claim the key item that will allow you victory. Now, the key item is not a star, but rather an item that depends on where you are! There are five different maps, and whichever team finds the key item in two of them will win the grand prize of $5,000."

Nami looked over the letter with the info on it and said, "Now it makes sense."

Neil grinned and said, "Since I am a huge One Piece fan, we will be starting in a One Piece-related course, better known as a Mario Party-sized version of Foxy's ship! Your goal is to find the treasure chest within Foxy's basement and pay twenty coins for it! Now, if you land on a question mark space, you could lose coins, so beware of those spaces. Some of them could earn you coins, and you can use those coins for the next map! Plus, you may need those coins to buy power up items from the little stands located on the ship. They'll help you reach the treasure chest more quickly. Also, don't forget that an exclamation point space can allow you to steal from your opponent and that duel spaces can allow you to either lose coins or rob your opponent blind! There is also a danger space with Bowser's face on it! That will not activate Bowser, but rather force you to battle the strongest villain of that area. Lose the fight and you lose half your coins. We all set on the rules? Good. Now roll your dice to see who goes first!"

(Sorry for the long paragraph. I was trying to avoid that.)

Even though team One Piece didn't fully understand, team Naruto learned quickly and the other two teams had played Mario Party. Of course, they had played it with microphone mini-games.

Any-dang-way, it was time. Luffy rolled the dice and grinned. "Yosh! I rolled a perfect ten!" he exclaimed. It was official. Nothing could top that.

Naruto managed to roll six while Yugi rolled eight. At that time, Ichigo rolled four.

"It is decided!" announced Neil. "Team One Piece goes first! Team Yu-Gi-Oh moves second, team Naruto is third and team Tokyo Mew-Mew is forth!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of her head and said, "Sorry, guys."

The game officially begun as the teams were all teleported to Foxy's ship. They noticed a row of hovering cannonballs leading to the basement.

Neil showed up and explained, "The thing about the cannonballs is this. The first and third teams to get there can easily access the basement! See, once one team crosses that path; those cannonballs will fall and be replaced by cannonballs that lead in the other direction. The people who have to cross the other way have to a few spaces just to go into a cannon and blast themselves onto the correct side. Begin!"

Luffy rolled the die and it landed on five. He and the team moved five spaces and landed on a blue space. Three coins popped out of the ground under their feet. Luffy took them as Nami explained, "Apparently, landing on a blue space gains you coins while landing on a red space causes you to lose coins. That's very creative."

Zoro nodded and said, "It also makes this complicated."

During their talk, Naruto had managed to roll a perfect eight. To make things worse for the other teams, they passed a shop and spent 5 coins on an Impact Dial. Apparently, this item could allow a person to move twice the spaces he/she rolled during the turn it was activated. "Wow, you did a good job, Naruto," complemented Sakura.

Kakashi nodded and stated, "This item could prove handy."

Sadly, they took one step forward and ended up on a red space. A hand reached into their pockets and swiped three coins. Now they were down to two.

Yugi didn't have the Dungeon Dice expert with him, so he had Jonouchi roll the die. "Yeah! I got us ten spaces!" he exclaimed as they passed the shop, bought a King Wapol Trashcan Form for ten coins, and landed on a blue space."

Ichigo rolled the dice and managed to roll 4. The team moved four spaces and managed to land on a question mark space. A pirate ran past them as a sign showed up saying, "A pirate just stole 5 of your coins. He ran to the following space. You must catch him before the others do!"

Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of team TMM and revealed the location of the thief. This was really bad. It was only five spaces away from Team Naruto and three from Team Yu-Gi-Oh.

Anyway, it had been four turns, so the four teams were teleported to Turnip Village's forest.

Neil stood in front of them and explained, "There is hidden pirate gold buried in this patch of dirt you are standing on. Whoever can find the treasure first wins ten coins! But, be warned, for the treasure you find could be fool's gold or, even worse, Gaimon! Anyway, good luck, have fun, and try your best. Right now, Team Naruto should be praying for a victory."

Neil stood at the sidelines as he explained, "Each team must choose one member to look for the treasure!"

Everyone on team One Piece looked at Usopp and said, "Usopp's the master digger. Let him do it."

Chopper raised his hand and volunteered, "I'll do it! I can dig really fast in my speed point!"

They thought about it and agreed that Chopper may have been the better choice.

Team Naruto chose… well… Naruto, because he resembled a dog in many ways while team Yu-Gi-Oh picked Jonouchi for he had been a dog for a while. Team TMM chose Zakuro because she was technically a wolf.

Neil held up a timer and said, "Ready… set… go!"

Chopper transformed into his speed point and started digging away. Naruto dug twice as fast, and in a matter of seconds, he had already found a chest. He opened it as a man who looked like a shrub popped out of it and shot him with a fake bullet.

Gaimon laughed hysterically and buried himself again.

Chopper managed to dig up a chest of his own, but it had fool's gold in it. He glared as Jonouchi picked up a chest with a Veggie Pirate named Carrot, who bashed him over the head with his frying pan.

Zakuro didn't feel comfortable digging with her delicate hands, and Minto agreed that a super model shouldn't be doing dog's work. Suddenly, she pulled out a violet luminescent whip and blew a hole in a ground. Lucky her. She found a chest, and it had the treasure in it.

Neil blew his whistle and announced, "Zakuro… wins! That means Team TMM gets ten coins! Come claim your prize!"

Ichigo walked up to Neil and collected the coins gracefully. "Okay, we now return to our originally scheduled game!"

The players all returned to the board and were now ready for another go. They were beginning to like this game.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime Party

It was the start of team One Piece's second turn. Luffy rolled the die and managed to get 5. He walked two spaces to find his team in front of a shop. He turned to Nami who stated, "You should buy an Impact Dial! That could really help."

Luffy grinned and stated, "I'll take an Impact Dial, good sir."

The man gladly took Luffy's money as they moved four more space forward to land on the space right in front of where the thief was. Sadly, this just happened to be a dual space.

Neil showed up and asked, "Hello, good sir. I see you landed on a Dual Space. With this, you can challenge any team and if you win, you can take whatever the rules allow you to."

Usopp decided to make the choice. He stepped up and stated, "We'll challenge Team Tokyo Mew-Mew!" (I only use a dash because spell check doesn't allow repetition.)

Ichigo gasped as the whole team was teleported to a secluded area. This area was an island. At the end of the island was a giant crab.

"Hello," greeted Neil. "Welcome to 'Crab Relay'. In this mini-game, you must race up to where that crab you see before you is. You must beware, though, for that crab's children will attach themselves to you in order to slow you down. Do your best out there!"

Usopp couldn't help but seize his chance. He stepped forward and stated, "I am the fastest runner here! I'm even faster than Chopper! I can handle a little race!"

Pudding laughed and stated, "He's all talk! I brought my special ball for this occasion!"

Pudding pulled out a giant beach ball and jumped on it. Neil showed, confiscated it and explained, "You can use weapons in the final mini game, but you can't use props unless the game specifies it!"

Anyway, Usopp's legendary speed was proven as he raced to the finish line in a mere 10 seconds. Pudding, on the other hand, had 5 crabs slowing her down a bit and she was only half way to the finish line.

Neil showed up at the finish line and stated, "Now you can choose what you can rob your opponents of by simply rolling the die. This die will determine what you swipe."

Usopp rolled the die as it revealed a picture of a coins with a 10 symbol on it. "Lucky you, Usopp! You get to steal 10 coins!"

Minto, who was in charge of the money, stepped forward and gave Usopp ten of her team's coins. Of course, she cried moments later, but nobody cared.

Nami squealed with excitement as Usopp returned to his space with the 10 coins Team TMM had won in the last mini game.

It was now Naruto's turn. He rolled the dice and managed to get a good solid 9. Naruto moved five spaces and ended up in front of the thief.

The thief hung his head low and gave Team Naruto the coins. "Stupid rules!" he muttered.

Sakura cheered and exclaimed, "You rule, Naruto!"

Naruto let down a teardrop and thought, 'I rule? YES! Sakura likes me now!'

With that, they now had 7 coins, when before they only had 2. Anyway, they moved the four remaining spaces forward and ended up on a blue space. The team gladly collected the 3 coins left behind for them. To make things better, they were three spaces away from the cannonball bridge.

Jonouchi rolled the die for team YGO again and managed to roll 5. Anzu stopped him from advancing forward and exclaimed, "Jonouchi, before we move, use that item we purchased! It has the ability to steal coins!"

Jonouchi gladly used the King Wapol item. Now they were riding a trashcan. They passed Naruto as the trashcan became King Wapol and ate five of team Naruto's coins. He gave these coins to team YGO moments later.

Any-dang-way, Team YGO ended up in front of Team Naruto, and this space was a blue space as well.

Ichigo rolled the die and ended up with 2. The others glared as she said, "Sorry! I'm off today!"

Strangely enough, she ended up on a question mark. Suddenly, Dragon appeared and stated, "Congrats. You landed on my space. Now I will send you directly into the ship's basement."

And he did. He created a storm, which sent the Mews into the area in which the star was laying 20 paces away from them.

Just then, all the teams were teleported to an ice dome with King Wapol standing in the center.

Neil showed up and explained, "I like to call this 'Avoid the King'. In this game, King Wapol will stand in the center and try to get you knocked out. He will shoot cannonballs out of his hands and sometimes switch to a flamethrower. Your job is to not get hit. Get hit once and you're out."

The Mews chose Lettuce after hearing the word "Flamethrower". Team OP chose Usopp again, for he was fast and tricky. Honda, being the most athletic, was chosen by Team YGO. Team Naruto decided that since Sasuke could use fire, it was only natural that he should take on fire.

King Wapol opened up his mouth to reveal a cannon and morphed his arms into two additional cannons. The game officially began when he shot out three cannonballs.

Usopp was barely able to run around Wapol fast enough to avoid the ground cannon, but the others had to live with one thing. They had to jump over the ground cannon and avoid the air one, which was his tongue.

Sasuke leapt over the cannonballs one by one as Usopp simply ran around as to not have to jump over them.

Usopp continued to run around as Honda continued to avoid each cannonball. Sadly, Wapol switched to a flamethrower and scorched him.

Now it was all down to Sasuke, Lettuce and Usopp. Usopp just ran around as Lettuce pulled out two clackers and unleashed a blast of water upon the flamethrower. Sadly, this didn't douse the fire at all and Lettuce was instantly taken out.

Sasuke leapt over the flame one by one. Usopp noticed Wapol start to catch up with him as he leapt over the flame and got hit by an incoming cannonball from the king's tongue.

Neil showed up once more and announced, "Sasuke has won out mini game! Congratulations, Sasuke!"

Sasuke claimed the ten coins and gave them to Naruto. Sakura cheered and exclaimed, "Great job, Sasuke-kun! We could win at this rate!"

This turn was officially over and it was time for turn 3.


End file.
